disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marianne
Marianne is the protagonist of Strange Magic, and is the heir to the throne of the Fairy Kingdom. She is the eldest daughter of the Fairy King and is the older sister of Dawn. During her journey to rescue her sister, Marianne and the Bog King fall in love and unite the separate kingdoms. Background Personality At first, Marianne was optimistic, if not a little naive, completely love struck by her fiance and rather ignorant of his blatant narcissism and aspirations of royalty. Since Roland's infidelity, Marianne developed a rather pessimistic ideal of others and the very concept of love, trying to prevent Dawn from suffering from the same heartbreak. Ironically, it is this mutual contempt of love and romance she has with the Bog King that helped the two bond and eventually fall in love. Marianne also had a humanitarian ideal for when she would become Queen, planning on going into the Dark Forest and bartering peace between the kingdoms. However, after encountering a group of hostile goblins before Roland's betrayal, Marianne developed a paranoid fear of the Dark Forest, doing everything she can to keep her sister (as well as anyone else) as far away from it as possible. With Bog's help, she eventually saw the beautiful secrets of the forest and eventually overcame her fears - both of the forest and to opening herself to others. Powers and Abilities Like all fairies, Marianne's wings give her the power of flight. At first, Marianne possessed no combat abilities, and seemed to possess rather inadequate crafting skills (as seen by her boutonniere). After getting her heartbroken, she drowned herself in sword-practice, gaining impressive swordsmanship skills that matches the Bog King. Because of her feelings for Bog, she has developed an immunity to the love potion. Role in the film Marianne was engaged to a male fairy named Roland and prepared to give him a boutonniere that she's making. However, when she caught him cheating on her by kissing another female fairy, she realized that he never loved her and he only wanted to marry her for her looks so he could become king and have his own army. Marianne was so sad, that she called off the wedding, and vowed never to fall in love again. A few years later, Marianne saw Roland again during the Spring Ball, he asked her for his forgiveness, but she rejected him and then she shut a door on his wing. Later during the Elf Spring Dance festival, Marianne's younger sister Dawn is captured by the Bog King who wants a love potion (which Roland had sent an elf named Sunny to get in order to get Marianne to fall in love with him again) his prisoner that The Sugar Plum Fairy made. Then Marianne went into to the Dark Forest to the Bog King's castle to rescue Dawn, and she ended up dueling the Bog King until they're are too tired to continue their fight. Due to being doused in the love potion when she was captured, Dawn has fallen in love with the Bog King who demanded the Sugar Plum Fairy to make an antidote, but she told him the only thing powerful than the potion is true love. So Marianne and the Bog King (after the Bog King's mother Griselda sensed chemistry between the two) go for a romantic flight, but it's interrupted by Roland and his army (who have come to give the Bog King the love potion and rescue Dawn). Then the Bog King thought that Marianne was setting him up, so the Bog King throws her into a spider web, and then he leaves. Marianne's able to return to the Bog King's castle, and then she helps him battle Roland who ordered his army to destroy the castle. Then The Bog King gave Dawn to Marianne, and he held up a crumpling door to let them escape, leading to his supposed death. Then the two sisters mourned the Bog King's supposed death, but they saw him emerge from the castle's ruins. But Roland, determined to be king, gave Marianne the love potion to make her fall in love with him again. However, due to her true love for the Bog King, the potion didn't work on her, then knocked Roland into the valley below, before confessing her love for the Bog King, and then kissed him. Trivia *Marianne is similar to Mary Ann from The Baby-Sitters Club, as Mary Ann has a sister named Dawn, who has blonde hair like Dawn. Gallery Imagesmbkam.jpg Strange Magic 15.jpeg Strange Magic 11.jpeg Strange Magic Now Playing.jpg Strange Magic 08.jpg Strange Magic 07.jpg Strange Magic 05.jpg Marianne Strange Magic Promo.jpg Strange Magic 01.jpg Strange Magic.jpg 1908213_432284013619057_4897813626793244685_n.jpg 1016551_410444219136370_1267192221185752599_n.jpg image_993df197.jpeg tumblr_inline_nhvyst83ol1rbpij1.jpg Tumblr static 2xalcjlr702skg0s800kws8c0 640 v2.png StrangeMagic3.jpg Tumblr nn7nfbWClf1tlbf55o8 500.gif Tumblr nomgfaCFsK1raftdpo1 500.gif Tumblr niyx3pvsj61qairvjo2 540.gif strange-magic-header-1.jpg Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:Touchstone characters Category:Princesses Category:Strange Magic characters Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Acquired characters